Fun-Size Hero
by Zorgithon Phantom CXIV
Summary: After Akihiko Kayaba traps 10,000 people in the game Sword Art Online, a day of unmoving shock settles over the masses until a figurative phoenix rises. Taking out floor bosses with deadly precision, known as The Black Swordsman or The Beater, they rose as the highest ranking player in the game. Kirito, a ten and a half year-old beta tester, is SAO players' only hope. young!/kirito
1. Chapter 1

A large group of people stood quietly as the sound of clanging swords and determined shouts echoed through the hall. This group was full of 'Front-Liners' in guilds, not a single solo player in sight. They stood, frozen, before the entrance of the 74th Boss Dungeon. Two days after the official launch of SAO, a player by the name of Argo sent a message to every player that said the first level of Aincrad had been cleared.

Two days later, a similar message was sent out, only it stated that the third floor was cleared. Many thought it was a lie, until several players released data and maps of the floor. After that, hundreds of people swamped Argo for information on the 'Clearer' and all she was permitted to say was:

"They call themselves 'The Beater' or 'The Black Swordsman' and I actually have a message from them. They say "Don't give up hope, you will return to your families soon." He only wants you to return home, so do your best to survive." Eight days after that, another message went out. Announcing the clearing of the sixth floor.

In roughly seven months, floors one through seventy-three had been cleared, and the only reason for a guild was to stay in touch with friends, make sure no one got killed, and to find 'The Black Swordsman'. The leading guild of searchers was called the 'Knights of the Blood Oath' and they were currently standing outside the doorway to the boss room of 'The Gleam Eyes', watching in shock, at the one-on-one battle.

For several long months, this guild, like many others, had scoured every floor for the rumored player in black, that would always defeat the boss and disappear moments before they got there. Having finally caught up to him, they did not hesitate to rush into the room. Only to watch the boss swipe it's weapon at the player before it; the person leapt over the object and proceeded to attack the creature at a speed so fierce no one could even distinguish his blades.

With a yell, the player dashed and stabbed at 'Gleam Eyes' one last time; unable to dodge the incoming thrust of the beast's large sword. Silence overtook the area as the 74th boss burst into polygons, a 'Congratulations!' sign appeared and the player straightened their finishing stance. Before anyone had the chance to move, the midnight cloaked male released his grip on the swords and fell, head-first, towards the hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The clanging of two swords on stone brought the guild members back to 'Reality' and the vice commander of the 'Knights of the Blood Oath' dashed forward in time to catch the limp body. The rest quickly ran after her to see the 'Hero of Aincrad' for themselves and to help if needed. Once Asuna caught the male, she realized he was in a bad position and grunted under the strain until two men raced to her aid.

One was extremely tall, bald, had cocoa skin and an axe was strapped to his back. The other was of average height, had a red bandanna and wore red, Japanese styled armor. Each gently slid their arms under the unconscious person's chest/stomach on either side and lifted them so Asuna could get out from under him.

Once she was out, Asuna held the player's head, and slowly, the two men carefully set the player on the ground. Asuna carefully turned him over, so that he was laying on his back with his head on her lap and brushed the bangs from his face. All present gaped upon seeing how young their savior was. A boy of no more than ten laid at the feet of the very people searching for him.

Nobody could deny that the boy was, in fact, the one conquering floors, gathering fans and haters alike; because they had all seen him defeat the boss single-handed. While many players stared in shock, one player by the name of Heathcliff was smirking with pride and the look you would find on a father's face after his child said his name instead of his wife's, as their first word.

Roughly ten minutes later, the minimal conversation was silenced by a pained moan coming from the boy on the ground as he cracked his eyes open a sliver to lazily scan over the crowd of people surrounding him. With Asuna's help, he sat up and robotically opened his inventory, selected a healing potion and proceeded to drink it. Once his health bar had been at least partially filled, he stood and picked up his swords from where they had fallen. He then sheathed them on his back, bowed respectfully to everyone, turned on his heel and headed to the door.

The new silence was broken by Asuna dashing forward and attempting to tackle the child in black. Kirito gracefully back-flipped over the female and landed in a crouch. Then, everyone heard his voice for the first time and were surprised at how mature and quiet it was.

"What do I have to do for you to let me go?"

Asuna instantly replied "Go through us. Living like this is going to destroy you. If you can defeat us, you can go on slowly killing yourself. If we defeat you, then you have to stop fighting for at least a week."

As she finished speaking, the entire group of thirty players circled around him and took up fighting stances.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. On one condition. Do not hesitate or hold back." Asuna nodded

"Ready?" Kirito unsheathed his blades and stood calmly. The brunet shouted "Attack!" and the battle began.

Kirito closed his eyes and when he opened them, he blocked a sword with one of his and swiped at the persons middle, barely grazing them on purpose. He continued to carefully maim players, with the intent to take them off of the field. After five minutes of fighting, only two players remained fighting the player in black; Asuna and Heathcliff. Asuna came at the boy from the right and Heathcliff from the left, but within seconds, Kirito had his swords lowered and was standing calmly between them. The next few moments were a complete blur.

Kirito disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving his two opponents to skid to a halt and scan the area. Kirito leapt at Heathcliff with his right sword in a downward slash, which was blocked with the man's large shield and the two fought for the upper hand. His other sword parred Asuna's attack but unfortunately, while he was busy with her, Heathcliff raised his shield and swiftly brought it down on the back of Kirito's head.

The boy stumbled from the blow and his eyes struggled to stay open as he tried to fight the darkness that was invading his vision. Kirito's blades slipped from his hands before he staggered and fell backwards into the waiting arms of Agil, mumbling "'Hat's n' f'r…" (That's not fair…) before resigning to unconsciousness.

Everyone watched the child go limp in the giant's arms and deemed the fight over, slowly regrouping in the center of the boss room for instructions. Agil carefully repositioned the limp body in his arms, so he was carrying the boy with his forearm going under his thighs and his bicep supporting his side. Letting the child's head rest comfortably on his shoulder. (Kirito is 3 feet 6 inches and Agil is 6 feet 8 inches. Major height difference.)

To everyone else, the boy looked like a doll in the big mans' arms, making the child look even smaller than he already was. Asuna walked over to him and moved the boys' arm into his lap from where it had been dangling at his side.

"What do we do now, Commander?" Asuna asked Heathcliff as he watched the exchange.

"We will decide where he shall stay, then we will keep him safe and from the front lines for at least a week, like you said Asuna." The man in red Japanese armor, Klein, picked up the two fallen blades and examined them, before handing one of them to a friend.

"Woah! These things are heavy! How does the little guy hold them, much less fight with 'em?" One was black metal one-handed long sword with an intricate transition to the hilt and the other was made of a turquoise crystalline substance and matched the other in length.

Having decided, moments ago, that the tiny hero would stay with Klein and his guild at their base, Agil handed the child-player over to Klein with kindness that somehow fit the man's large build. The guild's leader manipulated the boy's hand to open his menu, removing most of his weapons and gear and making the player nearly weightless. Klein adjusted the boy on his back and got ready to leave. Two players went ahead and activated the floor gate, while the rest of the group pulled out their teleport crystals and were transported to their chosen floors.

The bandanna wearing swordsman and his friends arrived on floor thirty and immediately headed towards a medium sized, two-story house near the edges of town. The guild entered their base and proceeded to head to the living room, only to stop when Klein began choking. His guild mates rushed to his side as he fell to his knees and tried to get the boy on his back to release him.

It took all of them to pry the boy off their leader and held back as Klein caught his breath. "What on earth was that for man?!" Klein shouted at the glaring kid who responded

"Well, what would you do if you suddenly woke up on some weirdos' back, not knowing how you got there or what happened while you were unconscious?!"

"Eh, fair enough. I'm Klein and these are my buddies! What's your name or should I just call you 'The Black Swordsman'?"

The boy huffed as he stopped struggling and replied "Kirito. How old are you anyway?" Klein gasped in mock hurt as his friends chuckled.

"I am twenty-four, I will have you know! But it should be me asking you that. This game has an age limit and you don't look 14."

Kirito was let go and crossed his arms over his chest "I am almost eleven! Not to mention I was given a NerveGear by Akihiko Kayaba himself and I was a beta tester."

The room was silent until Kirito let out a large yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily, causing Klein to laugh. "How 'bout we continue this tomorrow? Besides when was the last time you slept properly without being knocked out?"

"Two months ago?" Kirito shrugged weakly.

"No wonder you're tired! Let's get you to bed once you take off your coat and shoes?"

Without complaint, Kirito opened his menu and took off his boots and trench coat, leaving him in a black long sleeve, matching pants and grey socks. Klein rubbed Kirito's head, messing up his hair before picking him up and heading towards his bedroom. His friends watched him leave the room with the sleeping boy resting his head on Klein's shoulder and chuckled at how fatherly their leader was acting. Not long after, the rest of the guild joined their leader in dreamland.

 _ **HAPPY NOW Arc-Angel-Of-Fire?**_


End file.
